1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed adjusting device, and more particularly to a speed adjusting device of a speed changer being used in a middle speed changer and a rear speed changer of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ratchet speed changing mechanism contains a cable to change speed and an actuating lever, wherein the actuating lever is moved to actuate the ratchet speed changing mechanism to shift up and down. In operation, the ratchet speed changing mechanism is actuated by the actuating lever to shift a freewheel upward in one level. If desiring to shift the speed in multi-section level, the actuating lever is moved continuously without being moved in one level at one time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.